mgcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Coven of Duskwood
Coven of Duskwood was a group of mature and experienced roleplayers, dedicated to creating a friendly, drama-free environment for warlocks, shadow priests, rogues, and other "Darker" character types. The guild is presently undergoing a major reworking, and although many of its members and officer core went on to found the Coven will continue in some form or another and will be working with . IC, it is stil very much active under the guise of the Myrewood Historical Society. Purpose Three thousand years ago, in keeping their agreement with Empire of Arathor who aided them against the vicious trolls, the High Elves of Quel'Thalas taught the secrets of magic to one hundred humans. Humans, as the Quel'dorei would come to realize, possessed an inherent affinity for magic, and in their desire for great accomplishment during their short lifespans, they began to push the boundaries of known magic, unlocking new secrets. These secrets were then passed down from one generation to the next, with each generation testing new boundaries, unlocking new secrets, and passing on what they had learned to another generation. And so it went for centuries until Dalaran was founded. Dalaran, a place where the secrets of such magic could be learned by any the city founders deemed worthy. Dalaran, a place where certain schools of magic were classified as forbidden--to be practiced at one's own peril, or avoided altogether. Certain Magi and their apprentices, being curious by nature and unable to resist the temptation of wielding greater power, sought the secrets of the forbidden schools of magic, and not all were ready to wield the powers which they had unlocked. Ten thousand years ago, the elves were given a glimpse at the awesome, destructive power of magic, and at a high cost indeed. This lesson, forgotten through the years, would have to be learned by a new generation of practitioners, humans among them. For as we deal in magic, capable of destroying worlds, there will always be those who rush headlong into what they simply cannot comprehend, and the results have often been disastrous. Thus, the Guardians of Tirisfal were born, and yet they too fell short of the mark... Why? The answer is simple. For everyone knows that curiosity must be sated. It is in our nature, and it is as inevitable as the changing of the seasons. Rather than properly instruct those whose curiosity has led them to the secrets of such magic, the Kirin Tor and the Guardians of Tirisfal simply forbade them from exploring what was in their very nature to explore. What is forbidden only stokes the fire of curiosity until it burns as hot as the sun, leading one to explore what is forbidden to them. For any parent knows that if you tell a child not to do something, he is like to do it anyway. Certain knowledge can only be attained through experience, and only then do we begin to understand why it is that such things were forbidden to us. This Coven was meant to be a place of sanctuary and learning, for those not afraid to look into the Void, into the darkest place of all, to face the horror and madness that dwells there and turn it to a positive use. In times of great peril, as the peoples of this world rush to defend themselves against ancient enemies almost beyond comprehension, many who have come to understand the forbidden schools of magic have risen to stand side by side with the sworn champions of their kingdoms--to protect and defend their people from the forces of darkness that threaten our world. Together, we stare into the dark abyss, seeing only the way by which to harness that power, and turn it against those who would wield it to destroy our world. Undaunted by the dark source of our power, we do not flinch from the grim task at hand, nor from what we must endure in order to ensure that our goals are accomplished. Dark-minded and distrusted at every turn, we are those who dare to do what to others would be unthinkable. Wreathing ourselves in the shadow, the unholy, and even the very energies of the Burning Legion, we are willing to do whatever we must in order to ensure the survival of our world and our way of life, and yet there is more we must do. We must also take up the burden of the Guardians of Tirisfal, and we must succeed where they have failed. We must educate those whose curiosity has led them to study what the Council and the Kirin Tor would forbid them. For we understand that the fledgling practitioner, when left to their own devices is but an invitation to disaster. Too many times have we seen powerful demonic entities dominate the weak-minded, forcing them to serve their destructive purposes. Too many times have we seen what happens when the novice attempt to wield powers, far beyond their understanding, and too often have we been forced to defend this world against the consequences of their actions. Ours is not a burden for the faint of heart, nor the weak-willed, for we will surely face adversity at every turn. A century ago, we might have been burned at the stake for simply daring to understand what others feared. Times have changed, and even the King of Stormwind has come to accept that we are a necessity, but this is only the beginning. This Coven must be the exception to the age-old rule. This Coven must remain true to its purpose, and that is only possible with your help. The Coven of Duskwood welcomes these dark, daring souls with open arms, inviting them to join us in our quest for forbidden knowledge, and the unfathomable power which comes with it. Leadership You may contact any of these people with questions, or to schedule an IC interview. Coven Elders Varyc (Varyc) Ursula Winerose (Winerose) Erzsibet Mara (Ersibet) Membership Ranks The guild is comprised of two primary elements, those being the Myrewood Historical Society, and the Coven itself. While it is not terribly difficult to join the MHS, admittance to the Coven is far more difficult to achieve, as it is a highly secretive group and is not limited to guild members. OOC This is a rank for alts, and friends of our officers who have joined to help us level the guild. MHS (Myrewood Historical Society) Everyone starts here. You will remain at this rank until your character has both proven themselves worthy, and sworn to abide by the laws of the Coven. Founded by Erzsibet Mara just two years ago, the Myrewood Historical Society is, for lack of a better term... A front, by which the Coven finances its expeditions to far off lands, and other Coven activities. So far as the public is concerned, the Historical Society has contributed items and funds to a number of museums, art galleries, and charities throughout the Alliance Kingdoms. Coven Acolyte Acolytes are fledgling spell casters, be they aspiring magi, warlocks, shadow priests or otherwise. A character will remain an acolyte until he or she is taken on as the apprentice of one of the Dark Casters, Coven elders, Council, or the Mistress herself. An acolyte may be taken on as an apprentice by one of the masters (Master rank and above) in order to rise in rank. Apprentice An acolyte who is under the tutelage of a specific Master. Coven Protector Warriors, Death Knights, Rogues, Monks, and even the occasional Paladin can be found in this rank. The Protectors of the Coven are masters of combat, willing to stand against any threat we may face. Council Considered to be masters of their craft, and worthy of taking on an apprentice, these powerful spell casters come from a variety of backgrounds, and have mastered many of the schools of forbidden magic. Masters who prove themselves to be exceptionally useful are offered a position on the Coven's Council. Membership We are NOT an evil guild. We are NOT a criminal guild. So what exactly are we? Well... We're more what you might consider chaotic neutral. Our characters are Alliance citizens based in the province of Duskwood--a region largely abandoned by the Kingdom of Stormwind, and left to its own devices in recent years. Dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and the power that comes with it, members of the Coven are powerful spellcasters, unafraid to look into the abyss, or to bend powerful demons to their will. Members of the Coven seek to share knowledge with one another in the interest of mastering the dark arts, and cementing their place among the Grand Alliance through Lady Myrewood's efforts in the Stormwind House of Nobles. We have a level requirement of 40+, and we accept most classes, even paladins in some special cases. We accept all races, save pandaren. Those interested in joining the guild may contact an officer in-game. To be considered for membership, you must visit our website at http://mgcoven.shivtr.com/ and fill out an application. You will not be considered for membership until you do so. IC Laws of the Coven Article 1 - Secrecy 1. a.) You are forbidden to discuss the Coven or confirm your membership with those outside the Coven. For this, the punishment is banishment. 1. b.) Only the Council may divulge information regarding the Coven to those outside the Coven. 1. c.) Gatherings of the Coven shall take place in a secluded location, and never within the walls of Stormwind City. Article 2 - Apprenticeship 2. a.) You are forbidden to teach our craft to those deemed unworthy by the Council. 2. b.) Only a master of his or her craft may take on an acolyte as their apprentice. 2. c.) No master may be forced to take on an apprentice he or she deems unfit. Article 3 - Loyalty 3. a.) You are forbidden to harm another member of the Coven. For this, the punishment is banishment. 3. b.) You are forbidden to slay any member of the Coven, save for in defense of one's self. For this, the punishment is death by fire. 3. c.) You are forbidden to consort with the Burning Legion. To aid the Legion is to betray the Coven, and to betray the Coven is to seal your own fate. For this, the punishment is death by fire. Article 4 - The Coven Elders 4. a.) The Coven Elders are responsible for making all decisions regarding the Coven's future, including the acceptance of new acolytes. 4. b.) Those accused of violating the Laws of the Coven shall be tried by the Coven Elders, and if found to be guilty, their punishment shall be decided by the Coven Elders. 4. c.) Any person who takes unto him or her, powers reserved to the Coven Elders shall be banished. OOC Laws of the Coven Article 1 - IC Consequences 1. a.) Your IC actions may have consequences. By having your character swear to abide by the laws of the Coven upon becoming a full member, you are agreeing to accept said IC consequences. While we will never force character death on any player, we do expect you to work with us OOC to come up with an agreeable outcome befitting the circumstances. 1. b.) If your character breaks the laws of the Coven and is caught doing so, expect to be banished. Article 2 - Harassment 2. a.) Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated. If provided with sufficient proof that you are engaging in harassment, you will be immediately removed from the guild. 2. b.) Trolling of any kind is grounds for removal from the guild. Article 3 - Forum Behavior 3. a.) You are expected to conduct yourself in a way that does not reflect poorly on the guild. We ask that our members refrain from posting in drama threads on the realm forums. Article 4 - Metagaming 4. a.) If you don't know what metagaming is, or why you should not be doing it, you don't belong in this guild. Metagaming will not be tolerated under any circumstances.Category:Alliance GuildsCategory:DuskwoodCategory:Alliance Shadow/Cult GuildsCategory:Coven of DuskwoodCategory:MyrewoodCategory:Organizations